


Rainy Days

by wehuntboyfriends



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Edgar Jake Mitty, Edgar Jake Mitty Jr, Edgar Looks up to the crew like brothers, Human Edgar, M/M, So like Edgars Son, dude they like adopt Edgar in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehuntboyfriends/pseuds/wehuntboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgar Jake Mitty Jr was the son of the leader of the Butchers, that leaders name was Edgar Jake Mitty.</p><p>When Edgar winds up dead his son is placed in a Foster home that has a perverted fat guy and a gross ass house. But when Edgar gets a call from one of his dad's friend telling him all about how a group called The Fake AH Crew were the ones that killed him, he is out for blood (even if he hated his dad), he decides to kiddnap one of the crew members and kill him, but the thing is he couldn't do it. He gets taken in by the crew, more like he's forced in, and learns some shit.</p><p>He soon gets close to his dads killers, but lets say that's going to take awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I bet this has alot of grammar mistakes but I'm pround of it. Enjoy you're journey with Edgar Jr and his fight for revenge.

Edgar hated rainy days.

He always hated them ever since he was little, as a baby, as a toddler, and as a teenager. But he hated them most at this moment. He was standing in the rain getting soaked to the bone, looking down at his now dead dad, who was lying in a wooden coffin with a clear lid, his dad looked so vulnerable laying so still He hated it. His father was a man, his father was the man who brought home fingers, the man he always had fights with, the man who was strangled until all of the life left him and then he was shot in the heart for good measure. Edgar Jake Mitty yeah, they have the same name, Edgar was so full of himself.  
  
Edgar smiled bitterly, He didn't want to be here but he did want to be here. He could make up his own damn mind.  
  
Edgar's eyes roamed his fathers still body, that was surrounded by red roses, the roses were so red that it looked as if they were dunked in blood or painted red like in Alice in Wonderland. His fathers hands were on his stomach holding a cross, it shouldn't be there his father didn't believe in god. His father was in a white suit, his father always hated white, he said it was hard to remove blood from it and that it was too plain.

He grinds his braced teeth together.

He looks at his fathers face, what used to be full red lips was now just white. He has scars all over, one stood out more it was on his left cheek it was with a heart and the name Lucy was carved into it, Lucy was his mothers name, she was the one who taught him how to use guns and told him stories, well not the kind other kids listen to, they were stories of how she killed people, one always stood out, she poured hot oil down a man's throat with a funnel, that one was his favorite out of all of them. His mom died when he was fourteen, so about two years ago, and that's when he moved in with his father, now his father has been just as crazy as his mother, maybe a little more so, that's probably why they had sex and created him. Edgar Jake Mitty Jr.  
  
He narrowed his eyes as the last person paid their respects. He hated these people, they shouldn't be here. Edgar Jr sneered as the man began lowering his father into the dark pit after the last guy walked away. To Edgar just watching it made him almost scream and say "Don't he's alive! How will he get out of that deadly grave when he wakes up." But he knew that his dad was dead so he held his tongue.

He watched as the men started dropping dirt onto the coffin, it had already covered his father's face. His stomach hurt, he must be getting sick from the rain, he felt bile rise up in his throat, tears welled up in his eyes. He closed his eyes to make sure the tears didn't fall he titled his head up and felt the rain drop on his face, well if the tears did fall no one would see them, if they did ask he could say it was rain. He opened his eyes and looked up at the darking sky, the clouds were a dark grey, it really didn't look like it was going to clear up soon.

It almost always dark and raining in Achievement City, but it didn't matter this place was crap to begin with, crime and murder, officers turned a blind eye to all of the shit that goes on for the right price. His father and mother used to own this shit city, they made it even more shity with all the random killings they did. They were insane, his father mostly, his father taught him how to break someones neck using his feet, his dad was going to take him to kill for the first time but then this happened, he's not sure if its a good thing or a bad one. He hated his father, he hated him for teaching him shit like that, but, he didn't want him to get killed because his dad was all he had, even if he was a crazy killer, it was still his dad.

Edgar was angry, he wanted to hurt the man or woman who did this. He wanted to so bad, and he was going to. He was going to hunt down the person and kill them nice and slowly, he was going to kill them like how he or she killed his father. Edgar clenched his hands into tight fists.

Edgar onlt a hand touch his shoulder, he jumped and looked back, it was a woman. She had long blonde hair that was in a tight pony tail, she has a suit on that clung to her slim body, her breasts were a nice average size, on her left breast there was a pocket and hanging from that pocket was a name tag, Susan R Jacobson was her name. The woman moved her think glasses back into the right spot on her nose. In her left hand she held an umbrella and in her right she was holding her keys, Edgar knew who she was right when he saw her, she apart social services.

"Edgar Jake Mitty Jr, correct?" Her voice was cold it made him shiver, like if you left your window open during a snow storm and froze you're insides. It felt like a storm was about to show itself. He wished it didn't have to be a snow storm.

"That is correct." He admitted, his voice soft but deep, it sounded like if you blew into a bottle and it was half full, it made a nice ringing sound. "I'm going to need you to come with me."

"Why?" He knew why, but he didn't want to leave right now.  
  
"You know why." The was she said it was firm, her eyes narrowed in annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, I do." He admitted as he shoved his hands in his pants pockets.

"Then you know you need to come with me."  
  
"Do I need to?" "You know you need to, don't make me drag you to the car, I've done it before already." He looked up at her face, she had a small sneer, it was barely there but he could see it. She was gripping the umbrella handle so hard now her knuckles had turned white.  
  
"Fine, but what about myself about my stuff?"  
  
"Some of your dads friends picked up a few small boxes worth, don't worry about it." She awnsered his question a sharp turn away from him.  
  
"Follow me please." So he followed her like she told him to. He wondered if his dad had any friends as he walked past the few people that were here, he didn't really think they were friends they were most likely his men. He was lead to a truck, the truck was a black Ford Rush, that was surprising she didn't look the type to drive a truck. He must of looked confused enough for her to say something, because she spoke, startling him a little.

"It's not mine, it's my boyfriends."  
  
"O-Oh." He didn't care really. He opened the passenger door and climbed into the truck. The seats were a nice soft leather, kinda worn but still smooth.  
  
"Buckle up kid." Susan grumbles as she throws he shut umbrella into the back. She turns puts the keys into the ignition and starts the truck. Edgar nodded and did as he was told. He turned his body to look out the window. The rain drops ran down the side as if the were in a race, they got mixed up with some of the drops that sat there, the one on the right was losing. She turns in the windshield wippers. Edgar hated that sound, it was annoying. The truck pulled out of the cemetery at a slow pace.  
  
They take a right.

They go straight for about ten minutes before he sees the town. Achievement city. He sees all of the stores and his dads favorite store, it was a gun store. Edgar Jr sighed.  
  
"Bull crap." Susan frowned. Edgar looks out the windshield and sees they were stuck in traffic. "Must be another crime by the one and old fucking Fake AH Crew."

"Fake Ah Crew?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah, never heard of them?"  
  
"I...." he paused in thought, his father talked about them once, well not to him he over heard, his dad didn't tell him about anything that was business. "I have not."  
  
"Well they used to work with the butchers, you know who the butchers are right?"

"Yeah." Of course he knew them his dad was the leader of The Butchers. They had a logo of the main guys on the crew, they all had animal masks on, his dad had a cow mask that was made out of real cow, the teeth were sharp as a sharks. He held a chain saw and at his feet was a dead cow missing its face.

"Well anyway, they worked together, but I heard that some shit went down and one of The Butchers guy's killed a buddy of the Fake Ah Crew." She said as she drove up slowly, they were almost free from the traffic.  
  
"Really? I wonder why." He committed dryly, his dad most likely did it for fucking kicks.  
  
"Yeah me to, The Fake Ah Crew are strong as hell, and killing a member of the powerful group is a huge mistake."  
  
"What happened?" "

"Well have you heard any news about The Butchers lately?"  
"No...." He whispered. ' _Thats because The Butchers leader is fucking dead_ ' He thought bitterly as the image of he dad laying so still that he looked asleep.  
  
"Well theres you're awnser."  
  
He didn't say anything. He looked out the window again, _Could they have done it? Could that crew have been the one to kill my father?_ He thought as he watched the raindrops race.

 

* * *

  
It was about an hour and it was dark out, the time was about seven ish, they had finally arrived to there destination, hell.  
  
"Here we are." Susan said as the pulled to a stop.  
  
Edgar had only one word in his mind when he saw the place, and that word was ugly. The house was a rust color, the door was wooden and it had a small porch that was beaten up, the stairs that lead up to the porch we're concret,  the gate that surround the house was beaten up and broken in some spots, the the house was filthy. He sneered.

"It's the only Foster home that had room at the moment, well its more like a waiting place until a better home opens up. I know it looks bad but suck it up and go."

He looked at her in disbelief, this lady was a bitch. He stared at her for a few moments.  
  
"Well get out I have other kids to pick up." He looked at her, her eyebrow was raised and she looked annoyed.

"Alright." He said dryly as he unbuckled and climbed out of the car and onto the side walk.

"You're stuffs already here, just go to the door and tell then who you are."

He nodded and slammed the door closed, she then drove away as he stood watching her drive away like she was being chased down by the cops.

He turned and began walking to the dotted door. He climbed up the cracked stairs and reached for the doorbell, he paused  _I could run,_ the thought passed through his head as he looked behind him.

The dotted door was pulled open, he could hear it scrap across the floor, Edgar turned his head and saw a man. The man was fat, his shirt was covered in stains, red, orange, and other colors spread across the white wife beater. His face had a small beaded forming, his black greasy looking hair had a receding hairline.

"Who the fuck are you?" He questioned, his voice was deep and sounded like muffled chainsaws cutting down trees.

"My names, Edgar Mitty." His voice came out in a soft squeak.

"Oh, I thought you were one of those fucking guys that came around talking about God or some shit, get you're ass in here before you get fucking sick, I don't need a fucking sick kid on my god damn hands." The man pulled open the door wider.   
  
Edgar slowly walked in, the inside wasn't as bad as the outside, but it wasn't good. At least it was warm.

"Let me fucking show you to you're room to you can unpack you're shit." The man slammed the door shit. "There are a few rules here kid, first of fucking all, no talking back,  second of all bedtime is at fucking Eight sharp, you get up at eight am no second later, got it?"

He nodded.

"Good fucking follow me." The man took a turn and walked up some steps and lead him to a room that was white and the walls we're cracked, there was a small round window at the far side left said of the window was a old looking dresser, the right side he saw a few boxes and, by the boxes was a small bed. The bed had blankets folded on top of it. They were grey.

"Unpack you're shit and go to bed, there's people you need to meet in the morning." The man snapped before walking away.

  
Edgar walked over to the three boxes and opened the one that sat ontop of the two other boxes. It held clothes so he unpacked as he was told, he took he neetly folded clothes and sorted them out, when he sorted them out he took his socks and underwear to the dresser and laid them in the top drawe,  he grabbed his shirts and put them in the second drawer. The third held his pants and the last drawer held his pajamas. He left a pair of boxers, shorts and T-Shirt out so he could change.

The next box held a few books, papers, and all his drawing stuff so he left that alon,  he didn't really have a place to put it.

  
The last box, which was tiny, held pictures and a large teddy bear. The teddy bear was brown and very fluffy, it had straps like a backpack. He lifted up the backpack teddy bear up with a confused look, it was heavy, he turned it around and saw a zipper that was hidden in its fur, the zipper was really hard to see. He unzipped it and the first thing he saw was a fucking gun and a lot of bullets, behind those bullets was a wad of cash, lots of hundreds there. He quickly zipped it up.

He look down at the pictures aa he set the teddy bear on the bed, he moved them and saw more bullets but there was something that caught his eye, his fathers mask.

It was a cow mask that was actually made form a cows face, it had teeth that were long and sharp, you could kill someone with those teeth if you wanted to. He bet his dad did. Edgar felt the rough mask, he slid his hand over the mask slowly, he sighed and laid it back into the box then closed it.

He stood up and finally decided to get out of those wet clothes he had on, he peeled them off of his body and dropped them to the floor, they hit the floor with a wet slap. He pulled on the red and black plaid boxers then the light blue shorts. He looked up as he was slipping on the grey T-shirt and saw a mirror. He looked at himself for a moment, he had brown hair that was fluffy looking and always looked like he just got out of bed, he had bright green eyes and pale skin. His lips were a light red, but not light enough to be pink, his body was thin and he didn't really have a lot of muscle,  well he had none, his arms and legs were to long for his small body. He had a few scars on his body from trainning with his dad. He sighed and pulled on the shirt.

He walked over to the bed abd unfolded the blankets and laid down, the bed was stiff so Edgar knew he was in for pain in the morning.

He heard a light litter patter aginst the window from the rain, there was thunder in the distance. This was going to be a fun night.

God Edgar Hated Rainy days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So please tell me what you think!


End file.
